


Innie's new caregiver

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Jeongin hadn't told anyone he was a little but after an odd morning and some research, Seungmin had managed to find out his secret.Little/s: JeonginCaregiver/s: Seungmin
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Kudos: 50





	Innie's new caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short, sorry! I just wanted to post something since I hadn't for a couple of weeks, I have a lot more free time now so I'll aim to post one every two weeks! Thank you, enjoy~!

Quiet. 

Every member other than Seungmin had gone back to their families for their week off, each one of them had offered to take him with them but he'd declined every offer. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend more time with them it was just that he'd rather have a relaxing week off without having to clean up after the other members. Which is why right now he was sat on the couch drifting in and out of sleep after binge-watching the newest series of the blue planet. 

Seungmin could now tell you that some sharks can glow in the dark, oddly enough, he's not lying that is actually a true fact. 

Another fact he learnt was that a colossal squid can grow to the size of a bus but he turned the tv off after making a mental note to never go swimming in the sea again. Now he's fallen asleep, his mind full of deep oceans, sleep, Jeongin talking- Jeongin talking? He blinked his eyes open seeing Jeongin sat crossed-legged on the floor in front of him, staring at him. 

"What're you doing here? Never mind looking at me..." He muttered the part under his breath ignoring the intense gaze coming from the youngest, it was a little weird but living in a dorm with 7 other males you were bound to see some weird things every now and then.

"Gone way" Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, who had gone away? And what was with the short answers? 

"Who's gone away?" He questioned but then remembered that he was only going away for the weekend, it was now Monday. Even so, that didn't answer why he was sat on the floor with outstretched arms whining for a hug. Sure, some people got huggy from time to time but not like this. Not all whiny and babbly. Seungmin peered down at the maknae with a confused expression, what did he want him to do? Pick him up? Seungmin almost laughed at his thoughts, almost. 

"Up up!" Jeongin pouted much to Seungmin's dismay, he didn't quite know what to do but with the quivering lips and watery eyes he had to think fast. So he did the only thing he could think of, he picked him up and put him on the other end of the couch. He seemed contempt with that for a couple of minutes before he crawled over settling himself on the older's lap, Seungmin was beyond confused. He needed answers. What better than to look it up? 

"Okay well, that's not it..." Just when he thought he was getting nowhere he scrolled past this site, it seemed to know what it was talking about so he gave it a read. With the other's head sucked into his neck, it wasn't particularly easy but he managed.

"Erm...How old are you?" He asked hesitantly, to his surprise Jeongin held up 3 fingers then slowly took one down until he was showing Seungmin 2 fingers. 2 years old, Seungmin could do this, couldn't he? 

With a little bit of research, searching Jeongin's room and speaking to the boy himself, he managed to get the gist of what to do and how to act. Be calm, gentle and treat him like a child. So treat him like a child he could do. 

"Innie wan' dinos," Dinos? Now, what in the world were dinos? Did he mean dinosaurs? Were they his toys? Seungmin scratched his head in confusion with furrowed eyebrows as he looked around hoping that the answer would just appear right in front of him. 

"Innie, what are dinos?" Jeongin grabbed the older's hand dragging him to the kitchen where he proceeded to point at the freezer with a wide grin when Seungmin pulled out the box from under the ice cream tub. So dinos were dinosaur-shaped nuggets, okay Seungmin could easily cook those and entertain the little while they waited the 20 minutes for them to cook. 

"Can Innie watch toons?" It was as if parts of the words had been erased from his mind, he honestly found it quite adorable but that didn't matter because right now he had a mission. To find some cartoons for Jeongin to watch. 

They walked over to the couch, Jeongin like a ball of energy as he sat bouncing up and down awaiting the cartoons to play. It didn't take long for him to get lost in the world of unicorns and rainbows and before long, it had been 2 hours. 

"I think it's time for a nap, what do you think?" Seungmin asked as he watched Jeongin's head fall forwards and then snapping his head backwards in an attempt to stay awake, he shook his head multiple time with an angry whine making its way out of his mouth. The newly found caregiver sighed, he did not want his first day with little Innie to end with a tantrum. 

"No," Seungmin rose his eyebrows, he was sort of good with kids but this was a stretch. Normally with the kids, he'd looked after, they listened and followed his instructions to which he was glad for since he wasn't one for discipline. 

"No?" He glared hoping it would work, it worked on him when his mother used to glare when he misbehaved as a child. Jeongin whined but slowly held out his hand for Seungmin to take which was very sweet given the circumstances, he would have cooed if he wasn't trying to keep the upper hand. Silently, the little walked slowly to his bedroom hand in hand with the older, he made sure to look back to double-check if he was still following despite holding hands.

"Minnie sleep with Innie?" He asked with hopeful eyes and who was Seungmin to deny? He was just too cute to handle, this was a new way to embarrass Jeongin when he doesn't listen to him. 

"Oh, yeah of course but don't you want to get dressed first sweetheart?" The jeans Jeongin was wearing didn't look particularly comfortable to sleep in and the pout confirmed his suspicions and when he walked over to the wardrobe pulling out some joggers and a loose t-shirt with a dinosaur on, Seungmin made a mental note to buy him some more suitable clothes for when he's in his headspace. 

"Turn round," Jeongin demanded all while pointing accusingly at him, he laughed but spun around facing the wall. After a little bit of time, he started hearing sounds of pain? He wasn't too sure but they were not joyful sounding. 

"Innie, are you alright?" There was a little silence before hearing a quiet "no," come from behind him. The older would have taken various photos and had a laughing fit if Jeongin was in his usual headspace because the sight was just too good. His head was protruding through the wrong hole in his top, one leg of his joggers were in and the other was left unattended then the poor little had one arm stuck high in the air. 

"Oh my, come here let me give you hand," He tried to say in a stable voice without laughing, luckily he had had time to snap a quick photo of the event, who knows when he'll need to blackmail him. Might be useful one day. 

"What's funny?" He whined once he was freed from the evil clothing that was now sitting correctly on his body, Seungmin laughed again as he ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Nothing angel, you're just very cute," He squished his cheeks together gaining another whine from him but all was well once they'd slipped under the warm covers snuggled up together. 

"Minnie no go," He whispered before drifting off into the sweet world of dreams, Seungmin smiled warmly as he too, fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around _his_ little. There was no chance he was going to let this chance slip away from him, ever. 

Jeongin is his little, his sweetheart and his bundle of joy.


End file.
